A LaurMau Fanfic
by BetterThanburningontheceiling
Summary: This is inspired by Aphmau's Minecraft Diaries series on YouTube. Spoilers for after the second half of season 2. Laurance and Aphmau have been hanging out more lately and feelings are beginning to blossom, but Garroth is still in the Irene Dimension.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And here we have a fanfic written by my _adorable_ little sister. I did a little bit of editing on it, but it was very minimal. This is the first time she has written something like this, so please be gentle. :'3 **

* * *

One day when the village for the Phoenix Alliance was still being made, Laurance waited all day for sunset. When the time came he took Aphmau to the edge of the beach at least a mile away from camp. Laurance being as flirty as always as he says, " Do you see the sunset?"

"Yeah." replies Aphmau bluntly.

"It's just as beautiful as you,darling. " Aphmau just blushes bright red as she always does when he says something like that.

Laurance waits a few days and does the same thing, he takes Aphmau a few miles away from camp on the beach, and this time they go swimming. They swim together and have a relaxing night as they talk it away, until finally someone hears them. Lucinda. She walks up to them squinting, she doesn't know who it is yet.

"Who's there?!" Lucinda yells.

Aphmau is too embarrassed to say anything, so Laurance makes up an excuse instead "Aph couldn't sleep so I said we could have a relaxing swim!"

Lucinda knows more about love than he thinks and says " Likely story guy. Well, I won't tell, just don't do it again... or don't let me hear you."

So they agree never to do it again, but they go again anyway. Laurance takes Aphmau further away the next times they have picnics and sometimes they just talk, and it ends up being a everyday thing.

Eventually Aphmau starts getting feelings for Laurance… But she knows still wants to give Garroth a chance. What shall Aphmau do?

Well Aphmau can't keep her feelings to herself, she has always had someone to talk to, and she still does. Aphmau goes to Katelyn.

"Katelyn, can I tell you something?"

"Anything." Katelyn says, feeling a little worried.

"Katelyn, I think that I like Laurance." Aphmau says as her skin burns as bright as a sunburn after slapping it." Like, I think I like like him."

"Well there is nothing wrong with that, go ahead girl!"

"But-but what about Garroth!?" Aphmau says starting to cry. "Laurance wants to wait for Garroth to come out of the Irene dimension so he at least has a chance, but he will date me if I ask him, b-b-but, I- I just don't know! I just don't know..."

" Umm...well follow your heart. Do you love Laurance or Garroth?" Katelyn says not really knowing what to say but says it still more caringly.

"That doesn't really help. I've been asking myself that and I really don't know that's why I came." Replies Aphmau

Katelyn sighs, "I don't know if you came to the right person. I don't know much about love." Katelyn says, a little unsure if she should stop talking or continue. "Okay, you love Laurance and Garroth right?"

"Yeah." Aphmau says, confused.

"Well you will have to hide your feelings for a while until Garroth comes back and I'm sure if you pick Laurance, Garroth would understand, but if you pick Laurance it can be as soon as you want."

" Oh. I see. Okay, thanks anyway Katelyn. Can you, uh."

" Yeah, yeah, you deserve lots of privacy I hope I helped."

As Katelyn left Aphmau started thinking, and eventually she decided and she was going to tell Laurance about her feelings. She met him that sunset as usual.

Laurance asked " Are you okay? You weren't here yesterday."

" Well, yeah it's just…" Aphmau looked into his eyes, "Laurance, I love you, I really do but… Are you okay with this? With Garroth being unaware of this for even the slightest second. He will be without the information of us."

Laurance froze, thinking about his brother Garroth , about how it would hurt him, about his friends, about the Phoenix Alliance, about his life he finally answered. "Yes I'm okay with this, but promise me you will tell Garroth and make sure you tell him I'm so, so sorry!"

"I PROMISE!" Aphmau says ,"I promise I will tell Garroth everything. I always do!" Laurance smiles and kisses Aphmau and she smiles back.

Laurance and Aphmau are a lovely couple. They see each other all the time and they are happy together. Aphmau isn't teased by anyone but still refuses to have any kids with anyone. Laurance is happy as well, he got what he has been wanting for some time now. Garroth was okay with them getting together, he figured he didn't have a chance anyway. Aphmau and Laurance are a happy couple and end up getting engaged by Christmas. They take care of Lilith together even though Aarron was going to take care of her. They still go on adventures and not much is different besides it seems more loving in the Phoenix Alliance's village now that there is another adorable couple living in it.

* * *

 **A/N: Since this is her first fic, I'm sure she would really like some feedback, so please do not be afraid to leave a review! Heck, even if you just want to talk about your ships that's fine as well. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Also she says Meow... she is weird... And a Meif'wa apparently... Weirdo...**


	2. AN

**A/N: Just wanted to say that now my lil' sis has her own account so that she can see and post stuff without going through me! You can find her under the username Oreo-San! At the moment she is writing a great Undertale fanfic! :3**


End file.
